<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She was worried for you by siren6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426392">She was worried for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren6/pseuds/siren6'>siren6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren6/pseuds/siren6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment 😘</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She was worried for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby Anderson x Reader</p><p>2k+ words</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">SHE WAS WORRIED FOR YOU </span>
</p><p>- “Is she looking this way?” she whispered when she saw you at the mess hall. They were having breakfast.</p><p>- “Abby, please don’t start again.” all he wanted was to have his breakfast in peace like everyone else but Abby was too nervous that morning after she saw you.</p><p>- “Manny, be a good friend and tell me. Please.”</p><p>You were done with your breakfast and about to go out and then you saw Manny. You were good friends since you met a couple of months ago. When you saw he was looking at you too, you decided to go and say him hello. And you knew it was too late to turn back when you saw who he was with.</p><p>- “Better. She is coming here.”</p><p>- “What?!”</p><p>He was trying so hard not to laugh.</p><p>- “Hi Manny.” you said.</p><p>- “Hi. What’s up?”</p><p>- “Good.”</p><p>- “Good… This is Abby.”</p><p>You have asked him about her a couple of times before. <em>Were you having a crush on her? Maybe. But you were too shy to ever talk to her so you were annoying Manny with your questions. Why was he doing this now? You could feel you started blushing.</em></p><p>- “Yeah. I know. Umm, hi Abby.”</p><p>- “Yeah hi.”</p><p>
  <em>Was she blushing too? No, probably not. Why would she? She didn’t even looked up at you. You would do anything to have a normal conversation with her.</em>
</p><p>- “You wanna sit with us?” Manny asked.</p><p>- “Well, actually I need to go. I have an assignment.”</p><p>- “Uh, okay then. See you around.”</p><p>- “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Manny laughed after you left. “Oh my god. You can’t even look up at her.”</p><p>- “Will you shut up.” Abby was definitely blushing now.</p><p>Manny was amused. He reached for a slice of bread. Abby hesitated for a second but then asked Manny what was the assignment about.</p><p>- “Why didn’t you ask to her?”</p><p>She crossed her arms and sighed. “Fine.” She didn’t like it when Manny teased her. Especially about you.</p><p>- “Okay okay. It must be something about Scars. That’s the only thing I’m hearing these days. They are attacking our guys, they need to be cleared out.”</p><p>- “They are attacking and she goes out alone?” she raised her eyebrows.</p><p>- “She is not alone. Isaac sends in groups.”</p><p>- “Why are we sitting here then?” she stood up.</p><p>- “Ugh, Abby I don’t want to do it now.”</p><p>- “Fine. I’ll try my chance. Alone.”</p><p>- “Don’t. Aren’t you tired from last night’s assignment?”</p><p>- “I slept well.” She said while heading to the doors of the mess hall.</p><p>***</p><p>There were 7 people in the truck and you were ready to go. Then you saw someone running towards your way. <em>Wait - was that Abby?</em></p><p>- “Wait!”</p><p>- “Hey Abby. Are you coming with us?” said the soldier sitting across you.</p><p>- “Yes.”</p><p>She was out of breath. She jumped in and sit next you. You were glad that place was empty. You were shy but you couldn’t miss this chance.</p><p>- “You didn’t tell me you were coming too.”</p><p>- “Yeah, well… I got bored and…”</p><p>- “And you decide to kill some Scar to entertain yourself?”</p><p>- “Well… something like that.”</p><p>You giggled and she looked at you. You were never this close to her and you wanted to say something more.</p><p>- “I…”</p><p>- “Abby! How was last night’s mission? Did you knock off more of those fuckers?”</p><p>She turned other way and started to tell others about what happened yesterday. Everybody knew her and of course they wanted to talk with her. You couldn’t blame them but you wished she kept looking at you liked that and talked with you a little more.</p><p>***</p><p>The truck stopped and you all got out of the truck. Now there were a path between the trees that you had to walk through. There were a group of Scars hiding and you couldn’t risk more coming since they were already a lot more than you were.</p><p>Abby was coming right after you. She was carrying a semi-auto rifle and <em>god she looked so hot. You wanted to say something but didn’t know if she would find you annoying.</em> And while thinking about all these things, you stumbled upon a rock. <em>Perfect. At least you two were the last of the group so no one saw that except Abby. Except Abby. Oh god no. </em>You wished you could just vanish from there at that second but you felt her touching your arm.</p><p>- “Hey be careful. Are you okay?”</p><p>It was such a gentle touch. You looked at her and you were surprised that she looked really worried. <em>Was she caring about you?</em></p><p>- “y/n! Are you okay?”</p><p><em>Oh of course. She was talking to you. </em>“Yes. I think I am.”</p><p>She gave a hand and you tried to get up but felt a pain at your ankle.</p><p>- “Okay. Give me your rifle.”</p><p>You gave it to her and then hold her hand again to get up.</p><p>- “Be careful. Can you walk?”</p><p>- “Yes I can.”</p><p>It was still giving you some pain to step on your right foot but you couldn’t go back to the truck and sit there like a baby. <em>No. Not when Abby was there.</em></p><p>- “Others already went. We should catch up with them. You sure you fine?”</p><p>- “Yeah it was just a stupid rock.”</p><p>You two started walking. You were mad at yourself. <em>How could you humiliate yourself in front of her? She’s probably going to never ever forget this. Maybe she’ll tell it to Manny and they’ll laugh at you. You wished she never came here.</em></p><p>She was checking you during your walk.<em> Great. She doesn’t want you to be a burden and break your leg by another fucking rock. Great start. Really. Should you take your rifle back? No no. You’ll let her carry it. Why does she have to look so good? Maybe you should –</em></p><p>You heard a gunshot.</p><p>- “y/n! Lie down!”</p><p>Now you both were on the ground. It was good that there were lots of trees and left containers around. You hid behind one and saw a WLF soldier got shot and his arm got ruptured. He screamed in pain and another soldier tried to took care of his bleeding. You didn’t think he would make it but others definitely needed to do something. You were still in shock but then you realized Abby was already taking down Scars one by one. She was moving up and you wanted to follow her. You grabbed your rifle and you were about to crawl on the grass like she did but she saw you. “No you will stay here.”</p><p>- “I can cover you.”</p><p>- “You can’t even walk.”</p><p>She went on going while you were hiding behind a tree. You wasn’t expecting this. <em>You felt useless. She probably thinks like that too. Maybe she came with you because she understood this and pity you and couldn’t let you die like that. But no, you didn’t want to hide like a coward. You wanted to show Abby that you can fight too. You could definitely fight. It was just a bad day. And also she was distracting you. Yeah. What was she thinking would happen when she was wearing that sleeveless shirt? She was definitely responsible from all of this.</em> You looked around to see her but she was already gone. You heard gunshots from far. You got up and silently walked to get close to others. Now there were not much of those Scars left.</p><p>There was an abandoned building and other WLF soldiers were shooting behind its corner. Not long after, you were close and you saw Abby on the ground, aiming her gun to a Scar. You aimed too and shot him before she did. She looked at your way and you could tell she was surprised. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>You were gaining back your confidence now. “Helping you.”</p><p>She frowned. “I can handle this. Go help others. They are at the other side of the building.”</p><p>You wanted to insist but you felt like you had no power over her at that time. So you ran to the other side and joined to other soldiers. Here were 3 soldiers fighting and you found a cover quickly. You shot two Scars and about to shoot a third one but then felt something warm at your legs. You looked down and saw that you were bleeding. <em>Oh you were bleeding a lot.</em> Your shirt and pants were getting covered in blood. You couldn’t get up so you kept hiding behind the huge container. You were breathing in and out but the pain was getting worse. You heard Abby’s voice. “Is there any left?”</p><p>- “No. All clear. Let’s go, Jason got shot.” said one of the soldiers.</p><p>She sighed. “Okay. Where is y/n?”</p><p>- “I saw her but…”</p><p>- “y/n! Where are you?”</p><p><em>You didn’t had any energy but you needed her to find you. </em>“I’m here.”</p><p>She ran towards you. When she saw you, she gasped. “Are you shot?”</p><p>- “It hurts. My leg hurts.” You grimaced your face because of pain.</p><p>- “Oh god. Let me take a look.”</p><p>You couldn’t even look down because seeing so much of your blood wanted to make you throw out.</p><p>- “Your leg’s fine.”</p><p>- “It hurts Abby!”</p><p>- y/n, you got shot from your abdomen.”</p><p>- “My abdomen!? Abby is it bad? Tell me the truth.” You hold onto her. Now you were panicking like hell.</p><p>- “Look, lead grazed, okay? Don’t panic.”</p><p>- “Why does my leg hurts then? Why am I bleeding so much?” You were sure she said that to calm you down.</p><p>She sighed. “I… I don’t know. I’ll take you back to the truck and then Mel will fix this. Okay?”</p><p>- “I can’t walk. I’m dying.” you were so close to crying. <em>Were you exaggerating a little? Were you??</em></p><p>- “I’ll carry you. It’s okay.” she said softly.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around her neck and she lifted you. This was what you were thinking when you were looking at her muscular arms at the camp but without the whole blood thing.</p><p>- “You’re not dying by the way.”</p><p>- “Didn’t you see all the blood? It was all mine!”</p><p>- “You’re not dying.”</p><p>
  <em>She seemed angry. You hoped she wasn’t angry to you. Maybe she was worried about you? You wished. You kept quiet and focused on your breathing. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>You reached to the truck. She helped you to put your head on her lap. The truck started and you were on your way back to the base. She was pressing on the wound. You could barely keep your eyes open. But you could tell she was very worried. “I’m sorry.” you murmured.</p><p>Abby clearly wasn’t expecting that. “What?” she looked at you.</p><p>- “I said I’m sorry. Don’t make me repeat myself. I have no energy.”</p><p>- “Sorry for what?”</p><p>- “I was a total fool today.” Her features softened. “No you weren’t.”</p><p>- “I tripped and fell in front of you, I thought I was shot from my leg, what else…”</p><p>She chuckled. <em>Good. At least she wasn’t mad at you.</em></p><p>- “Just… don’t waste your energy for this, okay? We’re almost there.”</p><p>You nod and hoped you really wouldn’t die.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>You heard people talking. It was not clear at first. But you regained conscious and realized it was Abby and Mel. Someone was holding your hand. You opened your eyes and you saw it was Abby. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You got shot and almost died but also at the end of the day, Abby was holding your hand.</em>
</p><p>When you said her name, she suddenly let go of your hand. “Are you okay? You scared me – us. I mean… us. You scared us.”</p><p>- “I’m not dead?” She chuckled. “No.”</p><p>Your whole body was feeling tired. “Am I still in one piece?”</p><p>- “What do you think I am?” said Mel from across the room. She was cleaning her tools. “You are such a baby” and gave you a quick smile.</p><p>You wanted to laugh but your stitches were hurting. Manny came in. “Abby. Isaac wants to see you.”</p><p>Abby looked at you one more time and went out. Manny found a chair to sit and waited till Mel went out too. “She was super worried for you.”  </p><p>- “Was she?” <em>you wanted to believe this with your whole heart.</em></p><p>- “Well, at least she takes care of you now.” you could see he was grinning.</p><p>- “What?”</p><p>- “Come on. You couldn’t even look at each other’s eyes this morning. Now you’re holding hands.”</p><p>- “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>You were getting red and you turned your face to the other side. He was definitely enjoying making you embarrassed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>